<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studying(Drabble) by The_Great_Deprussian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028639">Studying(Drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian'>The_Great_Deprussian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gosh it's been way to long since I just wrote pure fluff, Human AU, M/M, Studying, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roderich tries to help Gilbert with math. It doesn't really work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Beilschmidt/Roderich Edelstein, PruAus, Prussia/Austria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studying(Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert groaned and banged his head softly on the desk. He then gave Roderich one of his sad puppy looks, “I don’t get it Specs! Can’t we just take a break! I’m tired! And hungry!”</p><p>Roderich sighed and patted Gilbert’s shoulder, “Just try a little harder? Please? We can take a break soon.”</p><p>Gilbert whined and griped, but slowly picked up his pencil. Roderich tapped a math equation with his finger, “Okay. What’s the next step?”</p><p>“Ummm . . .” Gilbert furrowed his brow and nibbled his lip, “Square it?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Roderich wrote something down, “First we need to add 2x to both sides.”</p><p>Gilbert grumbled and erased some of his work, “This is hard.”</p><p>“I know Gil. But we need to study if you want to pass math this year!”</p><p>“Math can go die in a hole.” Gilbert said vehemently.</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Roderich was starting to get frustrated as Gilbert messed up time and time again. Not at Gilbert! He knew his boyfriend was doing his best. But at his inability to effectively teach the boy. Roderich laid a hand on Gil’s, “Okay. Let’s take a break and regroup.”</p><p>Gilbert sighed in relief and stood up. He stretched and headed to the kitchen, “Great idea Specs! I’m pooped!”</p><p>Roderich stood as well and followed him. He gave Gilbert a side hug as the albino rummaged through the cupboards and kissed his cheek, “You know, I love you. But you are hopeless at math.”</p><p>Gilbert nodded and threw some peanuts in his mouth, “Yeah. I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>